Nobody's Home
by GGCharms
Summary: AU. Ponyboy was a kid running from his problems. Can a town filled with gangs and violence be the place where he finds his answers? More importantly,can the Curtis gang become a family for this homeless boy? Dally and Johnny are alive!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm GG and this is my first Outsiders story! **

**I'm so excited to put this up! I've been thinking about this idea for awhile. I've always wanted to read some story where Pony wasn't related to Darry or Soda and had no relations with the gang. I found some but none really fancied me. **

**So I decided to make and AU of my own! I hope you enjoy it!**

**The setting is 1966. That's around the time of the story. It's during the school year too. Dally and Johnny are still alive!**

**Ages:**

**Ponyboy: 14**

**Soda: 16 (close to 17)**

**Darry: 20**

**Dally: 17**

**Two-Bit: 18**

**Johnny: 16**

**Steve: 17**

**Special thanks to XxCheshireSmilexX! Without her this would never EVER be up! She also makes awesome Outsiders stories!**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders is owned by S. E. Hinton. If I owned it Dally and Johnny wouldn't have died!**

* * *

He hated it. His life that is.

He hated thinking about it. He hated it when he woke up, all throughout the day until he went to bed. He hated the sights, the smells, the sounds, the tastes, and the feelings.

He just couldn't deal with it anymore. The only thing he hated more than his life was himself, because he was stupid enough to believe that things would get better.

His name was Ponyboy Stinson. After the incident, he'll only go by Ponyboy.

It sounded normal. It was like a regular family name. If you saw it in the phone book you would never guess the cruel people living with it.

* * *

It started on July 22, 1952. Mrs. Brenda Stinson had just giving birth to a baby boy. It was amazing how simple and danger free it was since she had been drinking and smoking during the pregnancy.

But everything was fine; no difficulties at all. Now she was in recovery. The nurses would ask her from time to time if she would like to hold her child. Every time she gave the same answers and excuses. She felt tired and soar, she just wanted to sleep, she would after she ate, etc. The truth was, Brenda just didn't want to.

When they asked her what they would like to name her child she tiredly waved them off and said it was up to her husband. Mr. Richard Stinson was in the waiting room. The nurses would tell him he was a loud to visit his wife or even see his child, but he wanted to stay where he was.

He probably couldn't get too far anyways. In his drunken and high state of mind, everything was confusing and disorienting. That's why it wasn't the best idea to give him the choice to choose the baby's name.

On the radio playing in the lobby, the talk show people were talking about a rodeo coming up. A new pony coming in was the big talk.

Pony.

_'The kid was a boy, right?'_

Boy.

Ponyboy.

That was good enough for him. In his hazed state, he wrote it down and handed it to the nurse. The woman blinked at it once, gave him a strange look, and then just walked away.

And he became Ponyboy.

* * *

It has been 13 years since that day and the only people who have said his name were his teachers.

His parents wouldn't look at him or talk to him. Hell, he doesn't even think they knew he exists.

When he was young, he'd see happy families at the park. They would be hugging each other and laughing. Pony would try to put himself in the place of the kid that was getting attention. As time went on, he gave up and accepted the fact that that couldn't be him. He didn't know what he did but in someone's eyes, he didn't deserve something like that. Love was meant to be foreign to him.

However, no matter how cruel his parents were, he couldn't find it in himself to hate them completely. And that's what made him so mad.

"Oh Richie that last hit was the best! Come on, I'm ready now! Let's go out! Let's get more!"

"Hold on babe, let me finish here."

Pony walked out of his room and peaked around the corner of the hall that lead to the living room. There he saw his parents getting high. Again. This wasn't new at all. Pony was pretty much raised with this. The kisses and hugs, that wasn't normal. Ignoring him, leaving the house late at night, coming back late in the morning, getting high, being wasted, maybe not even coming home for days; that was normal. He hated but accepted it.

Pony was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear his parents moving towards him until it was too late.

"Come on baby I don't even care about the drugs anymore, just take me to the bedroom! Let's do it right now! I need it so bad! Give it to me hard!"

"Heh, you're such a needy bitch aren't you? Well, if that's what you want then that's what you're gonna get. I'm gonna fuck you so har-who the hell is this?"

Ponyboy eyes widened when he saw shadows covering the area in front of him. His gaze wandered slowly upwards until they rested on his dad's.

He was too shocked to move.

_'They're looking at me.'_ his mind couldn't wrap around it. This was the first time they actually paid any attention to him.

With that in mind, he was frozen to the spot.

"Hey brat he's talking to you!"

A shove sent him to the ground. Ponyboy quickly directed his attention to his mom.

_'She touched me.'_ that thought put a small smile on his face. Is this what it was like for the other kids?

"Fucker, wipe that look off your face!" the kick to his cheek made him spit up blood.

A new feeling washed over him. This wasn't what he saw in the park or after school. Those kids are happy. This feeling, this was,

Fear.

_'This can't be happening.'_ he thought as a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"You're working for them aren't you!? Fuckers trying to still my drugs!"

The next hit was aimed at his stomach. It left him gasping for air.

"This will teach them not to steal from me!"

His dad reached into his pocket and brought out a switchblade. Pony stared at it with horror as it came closer to his face.

"Yeah baby, finish him off!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

In that split moment, where his dad turned towards his mom, Pony bolted down the hall to his room.

Ponyboy managed to close and lock the door before the footsteps got closer and the pounding started.

He knew he didn't have much time. He couldn't stay here anymore. This could never work. This family wasn't even a family at all.

As of now, he was wearing a gray hoodie with a puke green colored t-shirt underneath it; ripped, old jeans; and worn out white converses.

He grabbed an old yet small bag out of his closet and through in a red t-shirt and an extra pair of jeans.

Pony looked around frantically for money to use as the pounding on the other side of the door grew in ferocity until it made a small crack in it.

As he was looking further back into his closet, he saw something strange.

It was a chest. A chest he never saw before.

He took it out carefully and studied it. When he opened the top what was inside both shocked and sent relief through his body.

It was filled with drugs and a shit load of money.

_'This must be dad's stash.'_

Another crack made on the door knocked him out of his stupor. He quickly pocketed the money and made a beeline towards his window. He took one last long look at his room, knowing he'll never come back here ever again. This was the last time he would ever see it. Once he left, there was no going back.

The door finally caved in and Richard marched through with a crazy look in his eyes, Brenda right behind him.

Pony took that as a sign to leave and jumped onto the tree next to him. He quickly climbed down and ran as if his life depended on it because at the moment, it did.

He could vaguely hear in the distance his dad yelling at him, but he didn't care anymore. He felt freer than he ever did in a long time.

However, when he made it to the empty park he stopped to catch his breath. Something didn't feel right. He just left his parents; his family. It nauseated him for a minute. He sat on a bench to keep his head from spinning.

He couldn't go back, he knew that. He had to make another plan.

That feeling would never go away though.

Pony remembered a bus stop a few blocks down. He walked there slowly and then bought a ticket when he arrived.

He didn't know where. Anywhere was fine as long as it wasn't here.

His bus arrived 10 minutes later. No one questioned him. No one even looked at him. He was used to that though.

That night he never once looked behind him knowing that if he did, he would go back.

* * *

**Time Skip**

It's been a year. A whole year since he ran away. A whole year since he became homeless.

He was now 14.

That shit load of money he stole from his dad. It didn't last as long as he thought it would. Sleeping outside with your few belongings in views of others was a very bad idea.

Someone took half of the money that he had. The other half was used up quickly.

He has been all over the place in that last year. He never really left the South, but he made it fine coming across small towns.

He's learned a few things while being on his own.

One was how to pick pockets and steal. Pony wasn't really proud of this, but he did what he had to do to survive.

He learned how to find shelter during storms, how to hitchhike, and how to wash himself without using a shower or bathtub.

Most of all, he's learned how to be invisible. He's been to a lot of towns during his time running away and not one seemed to question. Maybe the first one a little bit, but he learned how to play his situation off.

In that year he hadn't smiled much.

From time to time again he wondered about home, how his parents were doing, etc.

He could never go back though. He didn't even think he could call it home anymore.

Pony has learned to be a daydreamer since there was nothing else to do. His day dreaming almost made him miss the announcement of the last stop the bus was taking.

He sighed,

"Well Tulsa, Oklahoma, here I come."

* * *

You'd never think Richard and Brenda Stinson would have a higher up, a boss if you will. Oh but they did. And this meeting wasn't going so well.

A punch to Richards face sent him reeling back. Two men wearing dark suites pulled him back up to his feet before another punch was aimed for his stomach.

Another man standing in the background held his hand up telling his men to stop. His rings and gold watch sparkled in the lamp light that was by the window.

Brenda was near the doorway. Her face was pale and blood pooled around her. Her chest was no longer in spasms for air. She'd been shot dead.

"Please, Mr. Cook, I don't know where the money could have gone too!"

Mr. Cook quietly walked over to Richard. As they stared at each other he sent a blow to the others cheek with his right knee. The other coughed up the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"Don't lie to me Richie. I know about your wife and your little…..habit. I shouldn't be surprised to see all of it gone."

Mr. Cook grabbed Richard by the hair harshly and tugged him up to eye level.

"Now here's what you're gonna do. I don't know who you gave the money too, but you better tell me now. If you don't I'll have my boys over here," he gestured to the large men in the corners, "beat it out of you. However, you could make this a lot easier if you simply told me where it went. If you do, I'll let you live, plain and simple."

Richard stared at him with horror in his eyes.

"I'm telling you Mr. Cook I don't know-" before he could finish Mr. Cook shook him roughly.

"I don't want to hear 'I don't know' or 'I can't' come out of your mouth again. Do you need more persuasion?"

Mr. Cook held out his hand which one of the men placed something in it. The blade was switched open and dragged clumsily over Richard's neck.

Richard shuddered in fear.

"Now come on Richie," Mr. Cook said, "think harder for me."

And Richard did. He traveled in his mind, struggling for the answer.

He knew he left the money in a chest in the bedroom down the hall. He can't think of anyone that could've taken it, though!

His eyes drifted towards Brenda lying lifelessly on the ground, Richard couldn't help but think that that's going to be him next.

His eyes then gazed towards the hallway leading towards the room. Something happened there. Something that sparked some recognition in his brain.

He remembered always seeing someone in the house. Someone short and young looking. Someone like…

The kid.

There was a kid in this house. What was his name again? It was an animal. Dog, cat, bird, bull, horse; wait horse! Or was it horse? It felt like something else.

The blade dug deeper into his skin.

No it wasn't horse it was like…a pony. Ponyboy! That was the name! The kid lived here. That was his room!

"Mr. Cook it was a kid! A kid named Ponyboy!"

Mr. Cook came closer to his face. "Don't lie to me boy."

With tears in his eyes Richard screamed "NO! I swear to God it was a kid name Ponyboy! He lived here in the same room with the money in it!"

Mr. Cook stared in his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know…" Richard whimpered out.

Mr. Cook growled "You don't know!?"

"He ran away a year ago! Oh God I promise! Please! I don't want to die!"

The tears spilled down his face now as Mr. Cook gave him a glare and then a bone-chilling smile.

"Now was that so hard? Ponyboy was it? I'll send my men after him right away." He let Richard drop to the ground with a thud.

Richard, too paralyzed to move, just stayed there.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook!"

Mr. Cook stopped halfway to the door and tilted his head, "I think you're mistaking Richard. You still let my money get away. I'm not letting you go easy. Finish him boys."

Richard stared at him in shock and screamed in terror as one of the men pointing a gun at his head. One shot was fired.

One man still standing in the corner turned towards Mr. Cook.

"What should we do now, Boss?"

"Hmm?" he drawled for a long while. "Find the boy. When you do call me. Then we'll make further plans."

The man nodded and walked off.

Mr. Cook walked towards his car and looked out the window as they drove off.

"Ponyboy, hmm? What a unique name. You won't be missing for long Ponyboy. We're coming for you," a deep, throaty chuckle followed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review/favorite/follow! **

**I'm hoping chapter 1 will be out soon!**

**Bye for now loves!**


	2. Broken Inside

**You have no idea how happy those reviews and favorites and follows made me! At first I was freaking out because nothing was happening and I thought I made a really big mistake posting this! You guys are what gave me my confidence! **

**I am so happy I got to post this like a week later! This is the first time I've ever done that! XD**

**I have midterms in the next two weeks so I wanted to get this over with before that so you guys aren't waiting forever for the next update! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**I also forgot to tell you guys that this story is based off of the Avril Lavigne music video "Nobody's Home"!**

**Special shout out to XxCheshireSmilexX! You help me so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

* * *

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Avril Lavigne- "Nobody's Home"_

* * *

It took a while for Pony to get used to his…...situation.

It wasn't the aspect of being alone that had him struggling. He was used to that already.

It was the constant moving and adjusting that he had a hard time grasping.

And the things he could say he's seen would make most boys his age shiver in fear.

He's seen knife fights over girls, booze, five bucks, and most of the time just for the hell of it.

He's seen dealers sell someone drugs and then find that same person laying in his own vomit after he ODed.

He's seen real life monsters in that one year.

The only thing keeping him alive and sane was his brain.

His constant daydreaming was a chance for him to get away from the hell he's experienced and is still experiencing.

Pony loved to read. Whenever he could get his hands on a book he wouldn't let it go until he's finished reading through all the way to the summary on the back.

He could spend hours in the local town library soaking up knowledge and adventures like a sponge.

Despite not having the best education he would say he was pretty damn smart. Of course, there are people a whole world smarter than he could ever be (there is only so much a small public library could teach you), but when you find yourself surrounded by a group of people who had let the insanity of the real world get to them, well being the smartest person in the room kept you alive.

He was hoping this town had a library. Tulsa he means. Just somewhere to escape to when he needed it most.

So far there was nothing. Naturally, though, considering he just got off the bus.

While he was walking away from the group of people that was getting off the same bus he was, he managed to lift a wallet.

He always hated that part. Just thinking of the panic sensation the stranger would feel the next time they reach into their pocket made his stomach knot up.

However, stealing was a whole lot better than selling drugs, or his ass for that matter.

As he made it further into town, he noticed a few things.

What really stood out to him was how the people sweaters or madras with their hair neatly combed looked at him in disgust (ok so maybe that wasn't new) and called him a "greaser" (that was something he's never heard before).

The other group of people with greased up hair and leather jackets paid no mind to him. Pony saw less of this group and more of the snobby looking people as he continued to walk

'_Social classes must be a really big thing here.'_

Pony stopped and sniffed the air suddenly. His stomach grumbled in a way he was all too familiar with. Food was nearby and lots of it.

Normally he wouldn't try and seek out a place where he knows would be a crowd of people. He hadn't eaten in days though, and the smell was just too tempting.

He quickly turned a corner and came face to face with a diner. **RUSTY'S **was written on a lit up sign in the front. A lot more of those rich looking kids were hanging out there and when he said a lot he meant A LOT!

'_School must've just let out or something.'_

He took the wallet he stole earlier out from his pocket and started to head over there, not seeing any harm that it could cause. Casually, he looked into the pocket sized, leather pouch to see how much he had for a sandwich or something along those lines.

However, a lack of green paper his fingers should be touching made him freeze. He stopped right in front of the diner and stared at the inside of the wallet. His heart sunk a bit.

There was no money in there.

'_Who the hell carries a wallet with no money?'_ he asked himself.

An angry feeling washed over him but was soon replaced with shock and a hint of fear when he heard someone calling out to him.

"What the hell is a Grease doing here?"

Pony turned his head and looked at a group of teens a little older than him leaning against a car.

"Excuse me?" he asked slowly and unsure.

The one in the middle of the group walked over to him like a predator would do to their prey.

"Are you deaf or something? I asked why trash is dirtying up our side of town."

"Don't get too close, Bob! They carry diseases you know!" another one snickered out.

"Heh, I got this guys. If trash isn't taken care of, it starts to stink up the place." the one now dubbed Bob said with a cruel smile on his face.

Pony quickly got the hint that he shouldn't be there once he saw the rest of the group circle around him.

A new voice broke through the taunting. This one was higher and more feminine.

"Come one, Bob. You know I don't like fighting."

Pony looked over and saw a girl with bright red hair and light freckles dusted on her cheeks. Her eyes were narrowed between annoyed and a glare directed between Pony (he didn't even do anything!) and Bob.

Bob hesitated for a moment and with that the gang did too. That's all Pony needed to run in the opposite direction, far away from the diner.

"That's right, run you little Grease! If we ever see you again you're dead!"

This just caused him to run faster and longer. He didn't stop running until what seemed like mansions turned into shacks (only in comparison though) and the big glass display window shops transformed into thrift stores.

He didn't know how long he ran but as his adrenaline started wearing off he started to feel a cold sweat forming.

He slowed down into a walk until he found a bench to sit down on. His shoes were so worn, little holes were forming on the soles making is possible for little irritating pebbles and stones to make their way into his sneakers.

As his heart calmed down a bit a light breeze picked up making him shiver. His stomach grumbled once more, louder than it did before.

'_Dammit, now I'm hungry and I feel disgusting!'_

Pony looked down the street and saw a little gas station. I sign was on a long pole with the two letters **DX **on it.

'_Better than nothing'_ he thought to himself and made his way over.

As he opened the door a light bell sound was made. He gave a quick look around and found small aisles of snacks and a fridge in the back for drinks. A teen with movie star qualities looked up from a magazine he was reading and gave a big, white, dazzling smile.

"Welcome to the DX! I'm glad someone came in, it was turning out to be slow today! If you need help finding anything just ask!"

Pony politely returned the smile with his fake one. "Do you guys have a bathroom in here?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah it's in the back. Just go down that hall."

Pony gave a small "Thanks." as he followed the man's directions.

Went he was inside he thought it was a good of place as any to go to the bathroom. After he relieved himself, Pony turned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

'_Haven't even been in this town for two hours and you've already got yourself into trouble.' _

Pony cupped his hands underneath the sink and splashed the water on his hair, gently rinsing the grease out.

After he washed his face, arms, and back; he changed into the red shirt and his other pair of jeans, while making a mental note to go and find a Laundromat later.

When he was done he looked back in the mirror. The dirt may be gone, but it's like he could still see it….still feel it.

'_You're a mess, Ponyboy.'_

He let his fingers graze against his reflection.

'_You're breaking, Ponyboy.'_

His hand lightly smacked the mirror.

'_You're fallen behind, Ponyboy.'_

He hit the glass harder.

'_You're useless, Ponyboy.'_

And harder.

'_You're nothing, Ponyboy.'_

And harder.

'_Nobody will ever care about trash like you.'_

And harder.

'_You're all alone, Ponyboy.'_

'_Alone'_

And harder.

'_**ALONE!'**_

***CRACK***

The noise startled him and he quickly backed away from the mirror. I small split in the glass could be seen.

Luckily it didn't shatter but it still scared him half to death. He hasn't had an attack like that in months.

'_Why now?'_

Before he could dwell on it, he remembered where he was.

'_Crap! How long was I in here?!'_

Pony grabbed his bag and made his way out of the bathroom.

When he got back up to the front of the store he saw a new guy behind the counter.

This teen looked about the same age as the other one. Not nearly as handsome, though. One thing that stood out about him was the amount of grease in his hair, twisting it into complicated swirls.

The teen barely looked up from the same magazine that the other one was reading as Pony wandered the aisles for the second thing he came in there for; a snack.

Since he already knew he didn't have money, he was set on stealing the food.

Pony looked at the bag of chips in front of him and quickly glanced at the boy behind the cash register.

Deeming him not paying attention, Pony pocketed the chips and made his way out of the building, praying that the teen didn't notice him.

The teen, however, did notice. Steve Randle was actually watching the boy the entire time. The way he wandered the aisles just didn't sit right with him and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw him take the chips.

Steve was just about to call out to the kid when he heard the click and ding of the cash register being opened.

"Thanks for watching the counter for me, Steve-o."

"Soda, what the hell are you doing?"

Sodapop Curtis would say he had a very good judge of character. With him being a people person just came naturally.

So it wasn't that hard to tell that the smile the kid gave him was fake. He wrote it off as nothing until he passed by the bathroom as he was making his way to the back to grab more crates of Coke.

He heard some kind of banging noise that grew louder and louder as time went on.

'_Wasn't there a kid in there?'_

Panicking slightly, Soda was about to knock on the door, when the pounding stopped. The door flung open and Soda was barely missed by the door.

The kid that walked out didn't even notice him.

Soda casted a confused look to the back of the boy's head.

'_Was his hair wet?'_

He had to admit, the boy did look dirtier before. Did he wash himself in there?

A little more concerned now, Soda quickly got the Coke from the back and made his way up to the front where Steve was covering the counter for him.

As he entered back into the room, he too saw the kid pocket the chips and then take off without paying.

Red alarms were going off in Soda's head. Something was not right with everything he saw in the time span the kid was there.

Coming to his own conclusion that the kid really did need those chips, Soda opened the cash register and put his own money in it before Steve could yell at the kid.

"Thanks for watching the counter for me, Steve-o."

"Soda, what the hell are you doing?"

Soda turned towards Steve and after a moment of hesitation said, "Some people just need more help than us Greasers do."

When he received a weird look from his best friend he threw in with a big smile, "Shoot Steve, we did a lot of shit too when we were kids!"

Steve snorted and an amused smile made its way on his face, "We still do a lot of shit." the smile disappeared, "I'll cover for you this one time Soda, but if I see that kid do the same thing again, I won't hesitate next time. Not even for you."

Soda's smile lessened in intensity but never left his face, "Don't worry, Steve, I don't think we'll see the kid any time soon."

Steve stared at him for a minute and then said, "Whatever, Soda. Just get back to work. I have shit to do still in the garage."

Soda just stuck out his tongue and jumped over the counter.

"Aye-Aye, Steve-o!

* * *

Ponyboy, remembering his mental note from before, did find a Laundromat.

He was currently banging on a washing machine in frustration as it ate his quarters and didn't wash.

"That one's broken, honey."

Pony looked up to see a sweet women, with rusty colored hair and gray eyes.

"Uuh, thanks." he was mentally kicking himself for sounding like a jerk to someone who was just trying to help.

The women, however just smiled and said, "Not a problem, sweetie! The one next to it works fine! Do you need any more quarters? I have a whole bag of them in my purse!"

Pony was stunned for just a moment before he shyly nodded his head and said in a little voice "Yes please." and then "Thank you very much, ma'am.", when she handed him the quarters.

"Like I said, it's not a problem! Are you helping your mother with the laundry? That's so sweet of you! I wish my son would help around the house more." she gave a mocking pout and watched as Pony took out the gray zip up hoodie, jeans, and his green t-shirt out from the broken wash and into the new one.

He hesitated just for a moment with his answer "What? Oh, uh, yeah she's busy today so I decided to help her a little."

The women just nodded and packed her own clothes in a hamper.

"Well, that is awfully kind of you honey. Lord knows us women need the help! You deserve a special treat!"

She took Pony's hand and pushed a folded piece of green paper in it. Pony opened it up and came face to face with a twenty dollar bill.

"Ma'am, this is too much! You don't have to do this!"

She gave a fake glare, "Now listen here young man, nobody can tell me what I do have to do and what I don't have to do. I think I can figure that out on my own, thank you very much!" her expression softened, "Just take it, you really do deserve it!"

Pony was speechless and looked back and forth from the money to the women, like he was debating on whether he should try harder to give it back or not.

The women took her hamper of clothes and made her way out the door before Pony could make up his mind, "You're a nice boy, honey! I'm glad there are still people like you in the world!"

In his blank state of mind, Pony yelled "Thank you!"

The women just waved and walked off.

Pony smiled to himself and held onto the money tightly as he watched his clothes spin around in the cycle.

'_Maybe things will turn out alright if there are more people like her in the world.'_

* * *

Mary Mathews was a very hard-working women that earned every check she got. Sure, life was hard, but she'd go through hell and back to support her family.

People would say she let her children off too easy, but they just didn't understand her method of parenting. She wants her kids to experience the real world for what it is, unlike some parents who baby their kids until they're out of high school. Then they just leave them out to fend for themselves.

Mary would punish her children if they went way out of line, because she truly does love them and cares for them.

She cares for all children really.

Which is why it broke her heart seeing that boy at the Laundromat.

She knew teenaged boys, hell she was raising one. And not he nor any of his friends would willingly do the laundry for their mothers. It just wasn't in a boy's nature. Even the Curtis brothers would complain about who had to do the laundry.

That's what first set alarms off in her head. She tried to think that he was just a very sweet boy, but then she saw he was just washing one outfit.

Mary looked over at the chair behind them and saw a small bag.

'_So that's how it is.'_ she thought to herself.

She casually gave that boy a twenty making it so he couldn't turn it down. Sure she could've used the money, but at the moment that boy needed it more.

It made her chest hurt knowing that the boy, right at that moment, was probably sleeping on a park bench. It was pretty cold at night sense it was the middle of January.

As she walked into her house she was greeted with the sight of her son just about to head out.

"Oh hey mom! I put Suzie to bed a little while ago, I was just about to head over to the Curtis'."

Mary's thoughts flashed to the boy again when she saw her son. She didn't know what overcame her but she just had to pull him into a hug.

"Whoa, mom! Are you ok?" her son asked her as he gently hugged her back.

"Just promise me, Keith, you'll never just disappear on me, you dig?"

Keith, AKA Two-Bit, looked at his mom with his eyebrow raised in confusion, "Yeah, I dig mom."

"Good! Now don't keep your friends waiting! And try not to get arrested tonight!"

Two-Bit's chessy cat like grin was back on his face, "Thanks mom!" and he left.

Mary Mathews stared at the door. She really did love her kids.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review/favorite/follow! It will really make my day when I come home from one of my midterms! **

**If this doesn't look as neat as the last one might have, I sincerely apologize. Fanfiction's editing is literally screwing me over.**

**Good bye for now my lovelies!**


	3. Can I Clear My Conscience?

**Hello~! I'm so glad to get this chapter out! If I didn't get it out now then it probably would have been another week or so.**

**So I was planning on writing this Monday but I got really sick. I'm better now, just a slight cough and some lingering tiredness.**

**My midterms were canceled due to weather so that was awesome! They now start on Friday unless anything else happens.**

**We won our first cheer competition! I'm so happy! Since I have another one on Sunday I decided to get this chapter out quick.**

**Oh and sorry for the unusual updating time. I like to update super late. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I did have Spanish midterms (taken in school) so reading them after that made me smile like an idiot! You guys are angels!**

**This is unbetaed since I want to get it out as soon as possible but thank you XxCheshireSmilexX none the less for supporting me! **

**I hope you enjoy! (Sorry this is shorter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

* * *

_Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

_Imagine Dragons- "Monster"_

* * *

Some people wonder why he stays in a town.

Ofcourse he could just got to the next one without even blinking an eye. All you needed was some money and then you hop the next bus on its way out.

But what else would he do in the next town?

Ponyboy couldn't do much with his life yet. He was only 14. Technically he should be in school.

He could always get a job. However, you apparently need an address when filling out the application and you can't get a place to live without money. No money, no house, no job. Believe him, he's tried.

Pony didn't see what the big deal was if you didn't have an address. Every time he asked the manager would tell him to go home.

Well the only problem there is he doesn't have a home. Not yet, at least. Four more years to go and he'll be a legal adult. Only four years….and he won't have to sleep on the park bench or steal food from the back of a restaurant.

Until then, he was on his own. But he didn't mind…...well at the moment he didn't.

Ponyboy was looking around the town, searching for something that might draw out his stay. He still had to keep himself occupied, so why not seek out something that could distract him from his life?

At times he thought of it as a contest. So far the last place he hit 3 weeks ago was the best. The biggest library he's ever seen was there and you didn't need a card or nothing. Maybe this town would one up it.

The people were…...decent so far. He's only been in town for a day and a night so far, but he could already tell that the people from the West hated the people from the East and vice versa.

Socs and Greasers is what he's heard some people call each other.

Pony was often mistaken as a Greaser and was treated as such. So far that just meant threats and insults being screamed out of mustangs or corvairs. There was also that one time where he was almost pummeled outside of the diner.

So he's already made it a rule in his head to stay away from the Socs. No Greaser needed to tell him that.

However, there were some nice people in this town. The woman from yesterday at the laundromat for example.

A hand snuck into his pocket and gripped the twenty bucks while a smile crept onto his face.

He has been on the road for some time and it was hard to come across people like that.

* * *

Pony wasn't dumb. Not in the least. So he know that the money wasn't a reward for doing his own laundry.

She knew. And he was okay with that.

That look in her eyes…..the look a mother gives to a child was something Ponyboy will cherish in his heart for a long time.

Knowing that the woman probably wanted him to sleep anywhere but outside that night, Pony made it a mission to find somewhere warm to spend the night.

Some might say he was just using that as an excuse to do something that helps himself, but he honestly thought he was paying the lady back.

So after the dryer stopped spinning in a hypnotizing cycle, Pony made his way to what he believes now was further east into the town.

Normally Ponyboy wouldn't ask for help or directions from strangers, knowing it would give him a lot of unwanted attention. This time, however, he really didn't want to spend his recent money on a one night room at a sleazy, run down, hotel.

At first he just asked for cheap places to stay. When he kept getting different answers he narrowed it down to places that were cheap and close.

That's when he started to hear about a place named Buck's.

He later found out that it was just a man's home with a built in bar in it.

When Pony saw people stumbling out with either vomit or blood on their clothes and sporting a drunken smile or angry black eye he almost turned back.

However, the promising view of the many bedrooms on the top floor was too good to be true. Especially since the little warmth from the sun finally went down and the wind bit into his skin.

So Ponyboy made his way inside.

The stench is what hit him first; booze, cigarettes, vomit, and the hint of sex that he knew would get stronger as he neared the stairs.

Smoke created a somewhat foggy look on the inside. Make out sessions were in the corners or in chairs while some other couples were grinding against each other while Hank Williams was blasting throughout the place.

Most people looked to be in their twenties although there were plenty younger and even some that looked around his age.

Some people were getting high, others were getting wasted.

Drinking games were happening all over the place, pool tables were set in the other rooms, and a dog was running all over the place. It was a real party and since it was a Friday night, he wasn't surprised.

Hoping that the owner wasn't here or didn't notice him already, Pony searched for the rooms.

His first step was to press his ear to the door. Right when he saw the place he knew that the rooms weren't for housing people. Whenever Pony heard one moan or grunt he immediately went to the next room.

Finally, after pressed to a door for 10 minutes, Ponyboy believed he found one that was not…..occupied.

Slowly opening the door he found out that he was right. However, as he started to look around he found clothes all over the place with a few beer bottles on the floor. An ash tray was on the nightstand along with a pack of Kools.

'_Does someone live here?' _he thought while picking up a leather jacket hanging over a chair.

He didn't think someone would leave all of this stuff.

Of course, right at that moment fate decided to agree with him.

"Who the fuck is in my room?" a cold, hard voice said by the door.

Slowly turning around Pony came face to face with, what he thought and still thinks, the devil himself.

A teen that looked about 17 with the coldest and iciest eyes glared back into his wide gray-green ones.

The towheaded kid had elfish features with small and sharp teeth that snarled in his face.

Still frozen under that stare, Pony didn't even register when hands grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You have until the count of three to get out before you find your head underneath my fucking foot."

The threat combined with the following growl was all Ponyboy needed before he found himself wriggling out of the hold and running right out of there.

Just going further down the hall, he stopped when he reached the end. Turning around to make sure the teen wasn't following, Pony was able to take a deep breath and calm his beating heart.

The quick adrenaline rush and fall made him more tired than he was before. Opening the door he was leaning on, not even bothering to check for noises, he silently thanked whoever was looking out for him when he saw that the room was fully empty this time. No shirts, no jackets, no psychotic teenagers.

That was all the welcoming Pony needed. After locking the door he made his way to the bed, kicking off his shoes without a thought. With all that happened that day, it was no wonder he passed out right when his face hit the pillow.

* * *

Ponyboy found himself waking up early not only to find something to do, but to get the hell out of the house before anyone noticed he snuck in.

Dragging himself out of the long awaited comfort of a mattress and pillow, Pony was able to make it out of the house without waking any of the people that decided to stay the night as well.

That's when he found himself searching the town for someplace fun.

He wasn't finding much so far. A few diners here and there, but nothing that made him want to stay longer than he had to.

Finally, after what took up most of the morning, Pony was able to find something that was ten times better than any library could ever be.

With a new since of excitement and eyes filled with wonder, Ponyboy walked closer to the movie theater.

This was the **perfect** place to escape everything. He used to go to the theater back in his old home town all the time. Pretending to be the characters was the best part. He always wished that the movie would never end so he wouldn't have to go back home and face reality.

Searching in his pocket for any extra quarters he might have from last night, Pony found the right amount to buy a ticket.

With a feeling of joy fueling him, he bought a ticket for the longest movie playing, hoping that it would take up most of the day.

* * *

Ponyboy walked out of the theater with a refreshed feeling.

Paul Newman was now officially his favorite actor. Golly, he would trade anything to be in his shoes.

Walking by more shops and stores, with only one groups of Socs bothering him so far, Ponyboy decided to dub it as a good day.

He grabbed a late lunch/early dinner at a place called **The Dingo **(and since he actually had money he didn't have to rummage through the trash). Sure the service was slow (a teen with a Mickey Mouse shirt, long side burns, and the most obnoxious laugh ever was flirting with his waitress), but he was never in a rush to go anywhere.

In fact, Pony was able to find out that there was a place drive-in theater called the **Nightly Double** somewhere in the town. He expected something like that to be closed during the winter, but I guess enough kids were crazy enough to go in the cold. This extra addition kicked Hillsdale out of the competition.

At the end of the day Ponyboy felt like he knew the town inside and out. By the time it was getting dark, he found himself near an empty lot.

Taking it as a good place as any to spend one night, he headed towards a rusted car which looked to have the back seat pulled out of it. A bundle of newspaper laid on top of the seat.

As Pony got closer he saw what looked like a small fire burning out near the car. Curious, he got closer.

'_The fire is nicely made with sticks so it's not just an old cigarette was carelessly dropped. But then where's the person that made it?' _

Looking around, he froze when he heard a groan come from the newspaper.

'_What the hell?',_ he thought as he approached the seat with caution. There was without a doubt someone else here, he just didn't know how dangerous they could be.

Moving the newspaper that was covering the face, he laid his eyes upon a boy that looked about his age, maybe even younger with a tan face and even darker hair. A scar ran down the side of his face and Pony's more curious side couldn't help but wonder where the kid could have gotten it from.

Deciding that the kid looked like a harmless kicked puppy, he didn't back away when he saw brown, almost black eyes blink open.

Golly, he didn't know humans could jump that high.

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please review/favorite/follow!**

**I'm thinking of giving Darry a short quick entrance so we can start getting into introductions.**

**I hope I described Buck's place just about right. Sometimes Google does not help very much.**

**I hope it didn't feel rushed and if it did I'm sorry! I'm really tired so I'm trying to get this chapter done and over with.**

**I wanted winter and I wanted the Nightly Double so we're having both. I hope you like~.**

**Action is coming soon, I promise!**

**PM me if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or you just wanna tall because I like to talk too. :3**

**Until next time my lovelies~! **


	4. If I Told You What I Was

**Hello~! **

**So sorry this took awhile! Midterms got me caught up and then I got depressed because I didn't do so hot on one and then I had my last cheer competitions and then cheer ended but then school started and it was a mess. I've missed this story, though, and all of the wonderful readers that come with it! So I had a Shamrock Shake and some Chinese food and was all fueled up again! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not as long as the others, but I put some action in it! And a cliffhanger~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

_If I told you what I was,_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seem dangerous,_  
_Would you be scared?_  
_I get the feeling just because,_  
_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
_If this problem lies in me_

_Imagine Dragons- "Monster"_

* * *

Ok, so lunging forward and covering the kid's mouth probably wasn't the best idea, but it was all he could think of in that split second! Ponyboy's main goal was to NOT draw attention to himself and having a kid scream bloody murder, well let's just say that's pretty noticeable.

The once dark skin was now pale and he could feel the figure trembling beneath him.

'_Crap, this isn't how it was supposed to go!'_

Slowly removing his hand and stepping back, Pony noticed a hand in the kid's jacket pocket, tightly wrapped around an object.

'_I think I have a couple guesses on what that is.'_

"Hey kid, it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Pony tried to step closer to the fire in order to give the stranger a better look at his face.

With his hands in the air, Pony sat down on the ground.

The dark skinned boy visibly relaxed and in the relieve of Pony, he took his hand out of his pocket.

"Who a-are y-y-you calling k-kid, kid." a tremor was detected in the voice that the boy tried to play off. He was now sitting up and his black eyes followed Pony's movements cautiously.

"Well," started Pony, "you do look younger than me."

A hint of annoyance flashed through the kids face. "Younger th-than you? Sh-shoot, you look thirteen."

"I'm fourteen." Pony said, slightly ticked from the previous comment.

A small smile of victory appeared on the boy's face, "Well I'm sixteen. That makes you two years younger than me and the kid."

Even though Ponyboy was glad he couldn't hear the stuttering in the kid's (well I guess not I kid anymore) voice, he was not happy to where the conversation ended up.

"Well if I can't call you kid, what can I call you?" Pony asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

There was a long pause as the stranger across from Pony studied him. After the eyes stopped wandering over his greasy hair and worn out jeans the boy finally said with a mutter,

"Johnny. Johnny Cade."

"A first and last name, I must be special."

Johnny shrugged and reached into his other pocket. Still on alert, Pony tensed until he saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Want a cancer stick?"

Pony nodded and lit one. A small sigh escaped his lips as he scooted over to lean against the back seat. He can never spend his money on something like a cigarette but whenever he does get his hands on one, he'll savor it until there's nothing left.

He exhaled "So Johnny, what makes you sleep outside tonight?"

The body next to him flinched and tightened, "Why not?" was the only thing his quiet voice was able to get out. Pony was starting to think that that one outburst about age was going to be the only time in a while he'll ever hear Johnny's full voice.

"For one thing," Pony continued, "it's 30 degrees and dropping." he made his point by exhaling so a fog of breath would appear.

Johnny shrugged again. "It's kind of tense at home."

"Well that bruise on your cheek takes the 'kind of' out of that sentence."

A small hand went to cover the dark mark and he looked down to the point where his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Just a soc thing." was muttered out quickly.

Pony raised an eyebrow which made the black eyed boy next to him give a small chuckle, relieving some of the thick air around them."

"Well what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Johnny said quickly, as if he was afraid he offended him, "You just looked like my friend for a moment. He does that all the time, drives me and the others crazy sometimes."

"So you do have friends." Pony said with a slight smirk, "Why don't you spend the night with one of them, then?

"It's fine out here."

Pony snorted, "If anything were to fall out of the sky right now it would be snow and all you have is a jacket and some newspaper." after a pause of silence, "The sun just went down an hour ago, too. I don't know your friends but if they're the same age as you I'd say they'd still be up and maybe worried."

This caused Johnny to reel back for a moment and then think. The only thing heard was the wind passing through the branches of trees and a car driving by once in a while.

"Why do you care anyways?" Johnny's small voice cut through the silence.

And Ponyboy thought about it. Why did he care?

"Because….I've been out here too many times on nights like this to know that this is the time your mind thinks is best for you to dwell on the negatives and forget about the positives."

Satisfied with his answer, he looked over to Johnny who had eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"W-Well what about you? Why are you out here?"

Pony let out his last breath of smoke before setting the cigarette by his foot and stomping on it.

"I guess the same reason as you." and it wasn't a complete lie. He left home because things were tense just like Johnny said, and him leaving caused him to sleep outside.

Johnny nodded hesitantly and got up. "Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad just to go over to their house for a little awhile." he walked a couple feet forward before stopping and turning around, "You can come too, they wouldn't mind an extra person."

Ponyboy gave a fake smile that almost hurt, "That's ok, I have somewhere else I gotta be."

"Ok, well um, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah maybe."

And with that final statement, Johnny left.

Ponyboy watched him go until he was out of sight and then took his place on the back seat cushions, covering up with the newspapers.

And as Johnny walked closer to the Curtis' house one thought entered his mind. _'I never asked him his name.'_

* * *

Waking up that Sunday morning came with a relieved feeling.

First, Pony was relieved that he was still alive for another day, he wasn't lying when he said the temperature was going to drop.

He was also relieved that Johnny wasn't there when he woke up which, in his mind, meant that Johnny did stay at a friend's house that night instead of in the cold.

Hearing his stomach rumble in a way that was all too familiar, Pony got up and headed to the same diner he went to yesterday, feeling he would rather have one more hot meal with his left over money than some gas station little snacks.

There was a feeling of uneasiness as he made his way back to the streets and it followed him throughout his meal.

Something was going to happen today. He didn't know what nor could he place it as a bad or good feeling. Whatever it is, it made him glance over his shoulder every twenty seconds.

He quickly paid for his meal and walked out of the diner. He wanted to use his leftover change for a movie since it wasn't enough for another meal.

At first he took a slow relaxed pace with his steps, never in a rush anyways. However, that feeling of uneasiness came again but with full force. At that same time he saw a shadow the size of a car over his shoulder.

Pony quickly hastened his steps but he tried to do it in a nonchalant manner.

The car was having none of that and sped up with him.

Feeling panic squeeze his heart, Ponyboy broke out into a run.

"Hey Greaser!" and "Where you going trash?" were heard from the car.

'_Socs.'_ was all his mind was able to comprehend.

He knew this was going to happen at one point. He just thought he'd be out of this town before it did.

Trying to quicken his steps, Ponyboy prayed he was going in the direction of the Greaser side of town. If he wasn't, he didn't think he would survive.

As the car pulled up next to him, arms came out of windows and reached.

With his heart beating in his ears, he made a last minute turn, trying to shake the Socs.

He thought it worked when he heard the car stopped, but immediately paled when the sound of footsteps came after.

Pony was a fast runner, there was no doubt about that. He has used that to get him out of many situations. However, he was losing stamina and he could feel himself slowing down while these (most likely athletic stars at school) Socs were just warming up.

When Ponyboy felt himself stumble over a rock, he knew that was all the Socs needed to catch up to him.

A sense of hopelessness filled him as he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and tackle him to the ground.

Pony and the figure rolled for a while before they came to a stop with the figure above him.

A quick punch to the face is what he felt first, causing him to bite his inner cheek. Blood filled his mouth which he spit out when another punch came to the other cheek.

"Thought you could out run us, Grease?" alcohol burned his nose and a kick was sent to his side, making him want to curl up.

"You escaped us last time, trash, but what are you gonna do now?" his head was bashed on the ground followed by a foot to his stomach.

Pain exploded beneath his eyes while nausea bloomed in his throat. He found himself gagging and spitting up more blood as a third punch came to his face, or was it the fourth? He couldn't even keep track anymore.

A silent moan escaped his lips as someone stepped on his stomach.

"You got something to say, Greaser?"

"I think he wants you to give him a haircut, Bob!" another one called out.

"Heh, you think so?" cool, sharp metal was pressed against his neck causing every cell in his body to freeze, "Well so do I."

The blade was moved away from his neck and to his arm where it dug down deeper, but not enough to break skin.

"How about you, trash?" the blade pushed down harder causing a droplet of blood to escape.

"Do you wanna haircut?"

Finally, the blade broke through, causing Pony to scream out.

"HELP!" ripped through his throat as he was able to find his voice again.

"Someone shut him up!"

"Gag him!"

A cloth was pressed in his mouth but muffled screams made their way out.

"You're gonna pay for that, Greaser!" the horrible feeling of the metal was back on his neck and it pushed down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a new voice broke out followed by a new set of pounding steps.

The knife was removed from his neck as was the weight of the body on top of him.

Everything sounded like he had cotton in his ears, but he could still hear the sound of the car taking off.

"Hey, are you ok?" a softer voice said above him. Pony looked up and caught a blurry image of a person. He kind of looked familiar.

"Darry, he's not saying anything and bleeding all over the place!"

A new figure appeared above him.

"We'll take him back to the house." and then directed to him, "Come on, kid, stay awake."

"Jesus, that's one tuff cut on his neck!"

"You're not helping, Two-Bit!"

"Where are Dally and Steve?"

"Still chasing the Socs."

"Johnnycake, support his head for a minute."

"Darry, I think he's gonna pass out!"

And that's all he heard as black clouded the rest of his vision.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review/ favorite/ follow! Brightens my day no matter what! **

**Sorry if some people were OOC. Especially Johnny.**

**I also hope you enjoyed the ending! Many asked for the big meeting so I decided to put it in! **

**Until next time, Loves!**


	5. Bleeding Out

**Hello~!**

**I meant to update last weekend, but I just got so caught up with things. My dog died and I've been really upset lately. At first my brother thought something was wrong with me because I wasn't crying but once I was alone I just balled my eyes out. It still feels like it's a dream, I mean we had her for nine years and then she's just gone. I didn't even get to really say good bye to her...**

**So yeah, I was a mess. I'm a bit better now, we made a shadow box for her. The Vet sent us her paw print and a lock of her fur and me and my mom got a picture of her and a nice poem and put them in the shadow box. **

**Anways, enough of my complaining. You guys have probably been dying for this chapter! Thank you all for supporting this story! You guys are my angels!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders**

**Please enjoy! _AND PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

_When the hour is night  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow_

_Imagine Dragons- "Bleeding Out"_

* * *

His head.

That's the first thing Ponyboy felt.

He didn't dare open his eyes in fear that the sudden motion would make his brain bleed. It felt like someone took a spike from a train track and was ramming it through his eyes to the back of his skull.

Soon enough he felt his body trying to come to a little more by shoving his brain awake which only made the headache worse.

'_What happened?' _

Pony remembered the Socs, that's for damn sure. The way his body ached was a great reminder of that.

But then what?

After they slammed his head into the ground things got kind of fuzzy.

There was a knife. He doesn't think he'll ever forget about that part. The cool blade sliding across his skin until it started to slowly push down…..

A groan escaped his lips as he started to shift. Pony was laying on his back and it must've been for a while because he could feel pins and needles start to settle.

While trying to roll over in a pace that would be agonizing for even a snail, he felt a few cracks in his joints that made him moan in pain. When his swelling cheek landed on a soft and cool pillow he gave a sigh of relief.

'_Wait….pillow?"_

Ignoring the suffering agony that spread throughout his frame, Ponyboy sat up in one rapid movement.

While waiting for the black spots to clear from his vision, Pony got to scan the room in bits and pieces.

He was in a small bedroom. By the way the closet and dresser drawers seemed to be overflowing with jeans and old t-shirts, he would say it was a guy's room. He was laying on a full sized bed with a faded blue comforter.

An oak nightstand stood to the right of him, it's back to the same wall the bed was. The lamp being on told him it was already dark out. A picture of a couple was framed next to the lamp, and the only thing that looked clean in the room. Not to say that it was completely disgusting in there, it just needed some picking up and dusting.

A decrepit bookcase, with similar state of books, was leaning against the wall to his right, the one furthest from the door. A dusty desk was pushing the bookcase closer to the corner that connected the right wall to the wall the bed was up against.

There was a window with white, plastic blinds pulled down about a feet and a half away from the desk, the only window in the room actually.

An oak dresser to match the nightstand was right across from the bed with the closet to its left, Ponyboy's right.

'_And if that's the closet that mean…'_

Pony turned his head to the left wall and saw a wooden door that looked exactly like the closet one.

With his heart beating in his chest, Ponyboy cautiously got up and made his way to the door. He stumbled once but was able to catch himself on the golden doorknob. Pressing his ear to the wooden barrier, Pony was able to hear the sounds of muffled laughter, yelling, and….Mickey Mouse?

Ponyboy backed away until his knees touched the edge of the bed. His right arm banged against the bedpost making him flinch more than he thought he would.

Looking down he saw that his arm was wrapped in bandages. In fact, all of his cuts and bruises seems to be taken care of.

In the midst of his confusion, Pony just barely heard the sound of footsteps coming up stairs.

'_Oh God.'_ he thought, _'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.'_

He wasn't ready to actually meet these people! Rule number one, don't trust anyone!

A swelling of fear stuck in his throat, making it harder to breath.

Which way could he go? He couldn't go out the door if the problem was coming to it. So what other way was there?

Quickly looking around the room, Pony's eyes landed on one thing.

'_The window!'_

With a burst of energy, Ponyboy was able to pry the window open, not even flinching when the biting wind of the winter air hit him.

He looked down to see no way to climb down.

The jiggling of the doorknob made him look back. In that split second, he decided.

There have been times when he's jumped out of higher,

'_So this shouldn't be too bad…...'_

Just as the door cracked open, he leaped.

Counting the seconds it took before he hit the ground, Ponyboy tucked and rolled when the earth became too close for comfort.

When he got up, Pony stretched to make sure nothing was severely broken or further injured.

A smile of victory danced across his face when the reassurance that he was fine came to mind. With adrenaline pumping through him, the injuries from before didn't even hurt at the moment.

His moment of triumph was ruined when he heard yelling behind him.

"What the hell are you doing kid?!"

Not even bothering to look back, Ponyboy booked it across their yard and down the street.

He didn't even care if they weren't following him, the greater distance between him and them, the better.

And he ran. He ran and ran and ran like it was the only thing that could keep him alive.

When the adrenaline was starting to wear off and his previous state took on a whole new level of pain, that's when he stopped.

While grasping his knees and catching his breath, something dawned on him suddenly.

His backpack.

It was still at that damn house!

The frustration of the situation made his headache come back full force.

'_No point in worrying about it now.' _because what could he do? He was NOT going back there. There wasn't much in there anyways. Just an extra shirt and some loose change. It still ticked him off that he lost it, though.

Pony grimaced when his stomach rumbled.

He knew he made a mistake going to that diner for those couple days. Now he was used to a plate full of hot out of the oven cuisine. It didn't take much for the change to happen.

Rubbing his stomach a little, Ponyboy brushed off the prickling nausea feeling in the back of his throat.

He started to look around to see if there was anything familiar about the area that could pinpoint where he was.

Nothing really stood out specifically but he just guessed that was because it was dark out and he'll be able to see better in the morning. All he really needed now was a place to sleep.

However, as Pony walked around two things made the thought of a peaceful slumber almost impossible.

Despite being dead tired, his heart beating a mile a minute in his ears was keeping him conscious. When he was in a lot of distress Ponyboy just couldn't stop moving. It was his way of blocking his emotions.

You couldn't show weakness to others. Like they were the predator and he was the prey. That's how he viewed the world.

Also, even though it was dark out, it was only about 7:30, meaning everyone was still out enjoying their last day of the weekend. Like he said before, you can't draw attention to yourself and believe him, you'd be surprised how many people would notice a kid sleeping on a bench, outside, in the cold.

Jack Frost nipped at his nose lightly, making him sniff and rub at it.

Pony's stomach begged for food, his body shivered to create its own warmth, his joints creaked and groaned with every step, and he's been walking for a half an hour to God only knows where. However, he's endured much worse and would not let a peep of complaint come from his mouth.

But he was still injured and walking around with a possible concussion was not going to help anyone.

As Pony started to unknowingly teeter into the road, a car horn blasted, shocking him out of his hazy mind.

Still shaken up by his last experience with a car, Ponyboy literally threw his body back onto the sidewalk keeping one eye on the moving vehicle.

He watched as the Mustang just shouted out one curse as it quickly turned and joined a line of cars trying to get into a parking lot that was packed with them.

Pony made a little jog to get past the corner that was blocking his view of the rest of the parking lot. As he got closer he saw there wasn't just cars but bleachers too, and a little snack stand stood behind the bleachers.

If anyone looked at him now they would see excitement dancing in his eyes like when a little kid on Christmas morning.

Yes, Ponyboy knew exactly what that place was. It was something he's been looking for since the first time he's heard of it.

When he was finally able to see an enormous screen with projections of animation being flashed onto it, his enthusiasm increased ten folds.

**The Nightly Double**

It was on a giant, illuminated sign above a ticket booth where the cars were lining up to get in, plus a separate line where people were walking in.

Pony was all but ready to sprint there, until he recalled something that didn't happen too long ago.

No backpack, no money, no movie.

A scowl claimed the spot where his smile once was and disappointment dropped in his stomach like a rock in a lake.

Yes, he was excited to get swept away in another adventure of a movie, but there was another reason he got so upbeat for.

All of those rich Socs and their bulging pockets filled with wallets and money were just _begging_ to be lifted.

With all of that cash he could go a whole week with warm meals and still have enough to head to the next town over.

It looked too good to be true. All he needed was to get in.

Looking around, Pony noticed that the drive-in was surrounded by a fence with barbed wire on top so no one can sneak themselves in without paying.

But climbing over wasn't the only way you could get in.

He got closer to the fence, inspecting every chain link top to bottom not missing a single one.

And then he finally found it.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It would work just fine.

The small opening near the bottom of the fence not too far away from the ticket booth looked like it had been manmade. A ditch in the ground directly below the opening in the fence said that it was used frequently.

With a smirk on his face that usually meant he was up to no good, Ponyboy slipped in with no problem.

He was going to be rich by the end of the night.

So for the rest of the evening he would alternate from lifting off of people to watching the movie from the bleachers.

He hardly saw the same person twice. On a school night you'd expect the place to be empty. However, as the night went on, the people never stopped coming.

Of course, he knew there was a risk of bumping into the same Socs that have been bothering him, but so far he hasn't seen a speck of them.

As he walked through the crowd of people by the concession stand, his hands would go in and out of pockets like a hyper bee would go from flower to flower.

Pony wasn't at the top of his game, and he'd admit that. His injuries were making him slower and with it being winter there was a lot more pockets to check for each person.

But he could deal with it, or at least that's what he told himself.

Ponyboy hasn't made many mistakes when he was pickpocketing, and when he did he would play it off as just a bump into someone. He would say he was sorry and then he'd never see that person again.

But he had a feeling that this time he wasn't getting out of it so easy.

It didn't take much. He was weaving in between a group of people with his hands darting from pocket to pocket. However, as his left hand just made it inside a jacket, someone bumped into his right arm making him cry out and jerk forward.

The action not only pulled the Soc forward and his money out, but the scream caught everyone's attention.

He didn't recognize this Soc so that means he wasn't the ones from before. But whether he was one of the ones before or not, he pissed a Soc off and that was never a good thing.

The Soc slowly turned around, looked at the money on the ground and then looked at Ponyboy and Pony was slightly curious whether that dark look in his eyes was natural.

Before Pony could even blink, the Soc grabbed the his shirt and tugged him forward,

"You trying to steal from me you little piece of shit?"

His hands moved from his shirt to his shoulder where he started to squeeze. It was the first time Pony realized that something might have already cracked there from earlier.

"Do you know what we do to trash like you?"

The Socs grip tightened, making Pony gasp. The pressure was escalating to a point where he thought a bone would snap this time. If this lasted any longer…

"Shoot, kid, how come we're always finding you in these situations?"

It felt like someone splashed cold water on his face. He knew that voice. He knew those footsteps. Looking over he saw _them._

It was the gang that helped him before. Not only that, but now that he got a good look at them he's already met most of them before.

There was the two guys from the gas station on the first day. The really handsome one was the one that called out. He was leaning on the second one, the one with the complicated swirls in his hair.

There was the guy that scared the shit out of him (yes he'd admit it) at the place called Buck's on the first night. At the moment he was staring at the Soc like a hungry animal, but Pony was sure it wasn't because of him it was just instinct.

He heard a laugh, a really obnoxious sounding yet contagious laugh come from the guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt, and he couldn't help but feel like he's heard it before.

The only guy he didn't know was standing in the front, and he was _huge. _This guy brought fear by his muscles, not his looks like the towheaded kid did.

And then there was…..

His eyes widened in shock

'_Johnny?'_

Hell he never thought he'd see him again! So those were the friends he was talking about. Maybe the house he was in before was where Johnny went to that night.

He got his eye and Johnny gave him a small smile and wave, which made the scary one look at him funny.

"You know this trash, Curtis?"

The movie star pushed off of his DX buddy and walked forward, a smile never leaving his face, "Hell yeah we know him! Lost him a while ago actually. Thanks for finding him for us!"

The Soc snorted and refused to let go, "Well your greasy friend here just tried to steal from me, if you think I'm letting him off easy you got another thing coming."

But the man never stopped smiling and without missing a beat retorted with, "Well he didn't get your cash, it's on the ground, so why don't you just let the kid go and we can forget about this. No harm done tonight."

The Soc stared at Soda and then stared at Pony and back at Soda. A sigh so small that only Pony heard it escaped through his nose. He let go of him, and to Ponyboy's horror, pushed him towards the group.

"Tonight only, Greaser. Next time I see his or your trashy face again, I won't hesitate."

And the Soc left, leaving him alone with a gang of Greasers staring at him.

He must've looked uncomfortable because the big one closest to him took a small step back saying as he did so, "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you."

But Pony didn't care what he said. His mind was on autopilot. He made a move to run before he felt something tug his arm back. It was the one with the ice cold eyes.

"You can't run from us again, kid, we just got you back! All that time putting up lost posters would've been for nothing!" the rusty side burned one said followed by a marathon of laughter. Ponyboy didn't think he would stop until the second DX guy knocked him on the head.

The muscular one looked down at Pony and yelled back to the other, "We should get back to the house, fellas. No point in hanging around here any longer."

There came some groans of disappointment about wanting to "hunt down some broads tonight" but as the towheaded one dragged him away, the rest followed, all too eager to find out who the mystery boy was.

The walk back to their house didn't take long, much to Pony's displeasure. Apparently he almost ran in an entire circle earlier making him feel like all that effort he put in running away was for nothing.

They tried to talk to him on the way there. Well, the movie star, Mickey Mouse, and Johnny did. Mickey Mouse just asked the most stupid and absurd questions anyways.

However, all three tried to get his name from him, but he refused to make a noise. He told himself the moment the guy loosened his grip just a little, he would bolt it out of there.

But he never did, and as the house he left behind before came into view, Pony's heart beat quicker.

He tried to squirm his way out of the strong grip, but it only tightened, making escape inevitable.

When they entered the home, he was thrown on an old raggedy looking couch. The movie star sat to his left while Johnny sat to his right.

The hood leaned against a wall closest to the door. Ponyboy was guessing that was to make sure he didn't escape.

Both swirly hair and Mickey sat around a coffee table that was in front of the couch, although both didn't pick up the forgetting cards on the table.

Finally, the muscular man turned off the T.V. and looked back at him in a way a parent may look at a child about to be scolded.

"Ok, kid, enough of the silent treatment. Who are you?"

* * *

**Please review/favorite/follow! Your kind words and support make me blossom like a flower!**

**Hahahaha you guys must hate me. Yeah, sorry about another cliffhanger, but this time you know for sure the next chapter is them interacting!**

**You should have seen me trying to figure out how the room would look like! My family thought I was crazy! I was standing in the middle of the living room mumbling to myself and pointing to different walls.**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Many have told me they've been waiting for a story like this to come out and I'm so happy I wrote it! Some even said they were thinking about writing one of their own before this came out. So I was just wondering, it there anything you'd like to see that hasn't already been set up to happen? In your head, what did you imagine as you day dreamed bits and pieces of the idea? Any specific ideas you'd like to share that you're dying to read? PM me or review them and I'll see if I can make it happen!**

**Good bye my loves!**


End file.
